1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators and more particularly to a two-sided applicator suitable for use with both "wet" and "dry" products.
Cosmetic, pharmaceutical and other types of skin preparations are commercially available in "wet" or liquid compositions in a variety of different viscosities. As used herein, the term "liquid" should be considered in its broadest sense, to include any non-gaseous fluid such as creams, ointments, lotions, gels, pastes, foams, semi-liquids and semi-solids. Applicators made of foam, sponge, flock materials and the like are used to apply these compositions. Other preparations are sold "dry" in the form of powders of various particle sizes. As used herein, the term "powder" should be considered in its broadest sense, to include any substance formed of fine, dust-like particles. Applicators in the form of brushes, puffs, fabric pads and the like are known for applying these "dry" products.
For example, foundation make-up is commonly supplied in powder or dry form. Within this category, the powder has particles of different sizes. These are known as "finishing" powder, "loose" powder or "pressed" powder. Foundation make-up is also sold in liquid or wet form. The needs of the wearer will dictate which form, liquid or powder, is employed at a particular time. Sometimes, if a liquid foundation is required but not available or simply to avoid carrying both liquid and powder foundations, a powder foundation is mixed with water to form a liquid. The viscosity of the liquid depends upon the proportions of water to powder.
Powder foundation products are supplied with applicators, such as puffs or brushes, which are suitable for use only with dry preparations. If the powder is mixed with water to create a liquid, in most cases a different applicator is required. Accordingly, if the foundation product is to be used in both the wet and the dry form, two separate applicators are usually required, one suitable for use with wet preparations and one suitable for dry preparations. The present invention avoids this problem by incorporating an applicator suitable for wet preparations and an applicator suitable for dry preparations in a single two-sided applicator which is washable and reuseable.
In general, this object is achieved by employing a two sided structure with an internal liquid barrier. One side is composed of a liquid retaining exterior layer suitable for applying wet formulations of a wide variety of different viscosities. The other side is composed of a powder retaining exterior layer suitable for applying dry preparations with a wide range of different particle sizes. A filler layer is situated between the layers to give the applicator the appropriate body, resiliency and density. A liquid impervious barrier layer is interposed between the liquid retaining layer and the filler layer to prevent the liquid from migrating into the filler layer or the powder retaining layer.
Preferrably, the barrier layer is a heat actuatable adhesive in the form of a polymer film which is coated on the interior surface of the liquid retaining layer. The layers are assembled, heat applied, and the edges pinched and rolled to form a two-sided applicator.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information
Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
I am aware of powder puffs which are designed to be used on both sides, such as disclosed in the patent to A. S. Mosheim, U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,412 of Nov. 2, 1920, where the sides are joined back to back by rubber or other adhesive material. However, the Mosheim puff is made of the same material on both sides and is not suitable for wet applications.
I am also aware of a facial pad disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,871 issued to I. Patkos on Oct. 13, 1987 which is designed for two sided use. The Patkos pad includes a pile fabric, such as cotton velour, covering one side of the filler material. The other side of the filler has an optional fabric layer, covered by a mesh material. The pad is used to remove caked facial powder from a compact and for applying the powder to the skin. The mesh material is employed for abrading and loosening the surface of the powder. The pile fabric side is used for applying the loosened powder to the face. This structure is likewise unsuitable for use with anything but a powder preparation.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a two-sided applicator suitable for use with both wet and dry preparation and finishing products.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a two-sided applicator which includes a liquid barrier layer to prevent migration of liquid to the filler layer or the powder retaining layer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a two-sided applicator in which the barrier layer is a heat actuated adhesive coating which both seals and bonds the layers.